1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mower comprising:
a cutting mechanism comprising a gearbox at which there are arranged cutting members each rotating about a respective axis of rotation which is at least approximately vertical during work, and; PA1 a carrying structure to which the said cutting mechanism is connected by means of connections, at least one of which has a flexible element. PA1 the device prevents all or some of the vibrations from being transmitted between the cutting mechanism and the carrying structure irrespective of the orientation of the said vibrations; PA1 the device preventing all or some of the vibrations from being transmitted between the cutting mechanism and the carrying structure includes an elastic ring filtering out all or some of the said vibrations; PA1 each lateral end of the gearbox of the cutting mechanism is connected directly or indirectly to the carrying structure by means of an end connection including an elastic ring filtering out all or some of the vibrations between the cutting mechanism and the carrying structure; PA1 each end connection connecting the gearbox to the carrying structure is situated close to the ground; PA1 each end connection connecting the gearbox to the carrying structure is situated behind the cutting members when considering the direction of the forward travel; PA1 the cutting mechanism includes two end cutting members, at least one of which is connected to the carrying structure by means of an upper connection including an elastic ring filtering out all or some of the vibrations between the said cutting mechanism and the said carrying structure; PA1 the (each) upper connection connecting an end cutting member to the carrying structure is situated above the said corresponding end cutting member so as to prevent the cutting mechanism from pivoting about the end connections; PA1 the middle part of the cutting mechanism is connected to the carrying structure by means of a central connection including an elastic ring filtering out all or some of the vibrations between the cutting mechanism and the said carrying structure, the said central connection advantageously allowing the said cutting mechanism to be stiffened so as to avoid subjecting it to excessively high mechanical, especially bending, stresses during work; PA1 the central connection is situated above a middle cutting member which lies at least approximately midway between the end cutting members; PA1 the middle cutting member is driven in motion by means of transmission members including a transmission gearbox, arranged, on the one hand, above the said middle cutting member and connected, on the other hand, to the carrying structure by means of the central connection; PA1 the transmission members include a transmission box connected to the carrying structure and driving the transmission gearbox in motion by means of an intermediate transmission shaft preventing all or some of the vibrations from being transmitted between the said transmission gearbox and the said transmission box; PA1 the intermediate transmission shaft which is used to transmit the motion of the transmission box to the transmission gearbox allows a relative movement of the cutting mechanism with respect to the carrying structure; PA1 an elastic coupling is provided preventing all or some of the vibrations from being transmitted between the transmission box and the transmission gearbox; PA1 each elastic ring belonging to a connection connecting the cutting mechanism to the carrying structure includes a rubber element isolating the said cutting mechanism from the said carrying structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
A mower of this kind is known from European patent 0,338,649. This known mower comprises a carrying structure to which is connected a cutting mechanism which, in the normal working position, extends substantially horizontally and transversely to the direction of forward travel.
The cutting mechanism is connected at one of its ends to the carrying structure by means of a pivot connection of substantially horizontal longitudinal axis pointing in the direction of forward travel. At the other of its ends, the cutting mechanism is connected to the carrying structure by means of a connection comprising an elastic plate which extends substantially vertically and parallel to the pivot connection so as to allow a relative movement of the said cutting mechanism with respect to the carrying structure in order to avoid subjecting it to excessively high mechanical stresses especially during work and during the assembly of the mower.
However, this known mower has a certain number of drawbacks.
A first drawback lies in the fact that vibrations emanating from the cutting mechanism and from the carrying structure are prejudicial to the correct operation of the mower. This is because vibrations of the carrying structure are transmitted in part to the cutting mechanism, passing through the pivot connection and the elastic plate, which considerably shortens the life of the said cutting mechanism.
Conversely, vibrations and shocks to which the cutting mechanism is subjected are transferred to the carrying structure, thus causing damage to the latter.